Maintaining network security is an important part of operating any network and becomes very complicated as the size of the network increases. As the network size increases the number of opportunities to compromise the network also increases and may likely to become a target for unauthorized access due to networks size. Network administrators have developed a variety of policies and procedures to prevent unauthorized network access. For example, in the wireless network space, the network administrators may use one or more access points to determine the location of the user devices accessing the access points. A network server may monitor the signal strength or other characteristics of the signal received by the access points to determine the location of the user device. The network administrator may enforce a policy which dictates that the user device be at or near a recognized location to receive network access. Although such policies are effective, they are subject to new countermeasures that seek to circumvent the policies and gain access to the network. Hence, new techniques to address gaps in network security are desirable.